Riku's Friendship Lessons!
by Itsy-Evil-Spiders
Summary: Lesson 14: Subtlety Is Key. RikuXNevaeh. Enjoy.
1. Friends Don't Kill Friends

A/n Hey y'all! Thanks to a wonderful Talitha Koum, I got permission to make little drabbles dedicated to...you guessed it! Nevaeh and Riku, my ultimate favourite couple! I hope you guys will enjoy these as much as I like writing them! This one more or so takes place in the beginning of their budding friendship.

Note: None of these drabbles will have spoilers for future chapters for That's Why by Talitha Koum. I would seriously suggest reading the fic first before reading these, because one, you might not know what's going on between Riku and Nevaeh, and two, the fic is just seriously awesome and it's the best KH fic in the whole wide world! Now presenting, Riku's Friendship Lessons!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Riku and the lovely and talented Miss Heaven "Nevaeh" Alexander aka Nevaeh belongs to the equally lovely and talented Miss Talitha Koum!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson One: Friends Don't Kill Each Other

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed tiredly as he fell back on the old wizard's bed, stirring up dust then settling on the fraying sheets. He just barely escaped with his life from one of the most dangerous and lethal creatures of the universe, which was the one problem he couldn't exactly shake off.

"Mr. Riku! If you don't come out this instant, I just might have to—"

He didn't wait for his predator to finish her sentence, for he dashed for the door, rushing past his personal tormentor. He slammed the door open, skidding slightly as he made a run for it.

Yes, it's true. Riku is running for his life.

"MR. RIKU!" A flash of white follows suit, a shrill battle cry filling the air of the Radiant Garden. It was an actual calm, peaceful day in the usual Heartless-ridden town, so this was scary.

Not that Riku even noticed.

"Mr. Riku! I'm going to kill you!" Wild golden irises flashed with a murderous glint, but her voice said otherwise.

"You can't do that Heaven!" Riku yelled, running up the staircase leading to the bailey. Alas, the giggling girl would have none of that, and leaped up to the edge, heaving her body over the graying brick, launching herself at the older boy with such force that he would have surely broken his neck.

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Riku..." Nevaeh held Riku in a head-lock, paying no mind that he wasn't exactly struggling. "Will you tell me why you were running from me?"

"Heaven, you insisted on poking me with a spork."

"What is this spork you speak of?"

"Don't change the subject." Riku grunted slightly; Nevaeh's grip was bone-crushing. "This is how you treat friends?"

"Aren't friends supposed to have 'fun' in such recreational activities such as these?"

"It depends on your definition of 'fun'..." Riku shifted his head (painful as it were), and met her eyes. Once again, they were laughing at him.

"Surely this is fun...I've never had an opponent who gave me such a challenge." Nevaeh finally released her death grip, opting for a chance to still keep her hold on Riku...with his hair.

Riku grit his teeth in slight pain. "Let go of my hair."

He tried to sound threatening, but since was Nevaeh ever threatened? She paid no heed to it, and played with the silver strands.

"This is the real reason why most men avoid having long hair." She gave a sharp yank, Riku buckling his knees...only slightly. "It gets in the way."

"I beg to differ, Heaven..." Riku tripped the girl, releasing her grip on his hair. Kudos to Riku for fighting dirty, for he spun her around in the spit-second she was confused, and gave a hard pull on her own braided tail.

"Mr. Riku!" She yowled, falling slack against the boy, lest he pull harder. "This is totally unacceptable!" She shrieked, though it sounded oddly like she was laughing. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Heaven." Riku held tight onto her hair, taking care of her thrashing limbs and tantrums that would be the very death of him if he got too close. "Friends don't kill friends."

"And where's the fun in that?" Nevaeh laughed, catching Riku by surprise as she jumped up and latched herself to his body, her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Obviously, she had no qualms about invading someone's personal space, much less Riku's.

"Think of it this way..." Riku swallowed; he needed water. "If something were to happen to me, you wouldn't have a friend anymore."

"Hmmm..." Nevaeh tapped her chin in thought, resulting in Riku having to let go of her braid in order to keep her from falling. "You do have a point."

"Of course I do." Riku released his hold from Nevaeh, only to see that she still held onto to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Now let go of me."

"Only if you tell me what a spork is."

"Heaven..." Riku sighed, trying to pry Nevaeh's arms from around his neck. If he thought she was dangerous before...well, letting her hang onto him like this was suicide.

"Alright, alright." Nevaeh pouted, releasing her grasp from the boy's waist and neck. "Not that I wanted to know anyway."

Riku mentally rolled his eyes. "You were trying to kill your friend with it."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/n AHHHH! I'm going to kill myself! Just for the record, most of the stuff said in this was based on real...conversations I've had in real life, more or less. Anyway, please review so I can try to do better.


	2. Never Eat Raw Cookie Dough

A/n Attack from a rabid plot bunny! Here's another drabble, all for Miss Talitha!

Disclaimer: Nevaeh claims she belongs to nobody, but she is the creation of Talitha Koum. Riku still hasn't proposed. Darn.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lesson Two: Don't Eat Raw Cookie Dough.

---------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't good."

Riku narrowed his eyes at the sheepish looking Nevaeh, who was currently swiping cookie batter from her hair.

Yes. Chocolate chip to be more precise.

"You just had to make cookies, didn't you Heaven?" Riku tried in vain to remove the cookie dough in the tangles of his silvery locks.

"You did say you were hungry, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh retorted, grabbing a chunk of batter from her hair, wincing since it was so sticky.

Riku grunted at this, since it was his only response at the moment. True, he did say he was hungry, and Nevaeh (however out of character it was) offered to make him something. What he didn't expect was for Nevaeh to use a certain cauldron that sat in Merlin's house that she thought would work for a mixing bowl.

It's so ironic that she's normally a great cook. But Riku would never admit that.

Anyway, the cauldron turned out to be enchanted (A/n No duh!) and spit out the cookie dough, resulting in a very messy house and Cid's computer on the fritz. They also happened to be alone. That was very lucky.

"Well, better not let it go to waste then!" The ivory-haired girl replied happily as she began to lick her fingers clean of cookie dough. Riku stared, slightly sick.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Riku?"

"Heaven...you're eating raw cookie dough." Riku tugged her hand away from her mouth while she looked at him, confused.

"So?"

"So...you're gonna give yourself Salmonella. I don't want you to get sick." The words were out of Riku's mouth before he even had a chance to think, and Nevaeh now had an evil smirk gracing her lips.

"Awww...Mr. Riku! It's so nice to hear your concern for me!" Nevaeh laughed triumphantly, since Riku looked embarrassed, looking away.

"Just don't eat it Heaven." Riku mumbled as he stood up to start cleaning. "We gotta clean this place before everyone gets back."

"I completely agree." Nevaeh stood up as well, rolling up her pants to prevent further messiness. "But first..."

Riku stood confused, until she stood up on her toes and wiped a glob of cookie dough on the corner of Riku's lips and ate it.

"I thought I told you not to eat it." Riku said through gritted teeth, a little warmth threatening to creep on his face.

Nevaeh grinned mischievously, licking her lips before grabbing a mop.

"But it tastes so good! Don't you like eating it, Mr. Riku?"

"No." Riku replied, grabbing a bucket and soap out from under Merlin's bed. Why an almighty wizard would need it, he would never know.

"Why not? Didn't you enjoy eating it as a kid?" Nevaeh asked as she washed her hands in the melted ice that Riku conjured in the bucket.

"That was supposed to be for the mop."

"Don't change the subject!" She demanded, causing Riku to shut up immediately. Darn this girl for having this effect on him.

"Forget it. Let's just clean." Riku walked outside with said bucket to refill it with the water pump by the house.

"You never had cookie dough before, have you?"

"I said forget it."

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh laughed, clapping Riku on the back hard. "I can't believe you've never had cookie dough before! We'll have to fix that."

"I don't need to—" Riku didn't get to finish his sentence, since the golden-eyed warrior swiped some cookie batter off her cheek and stuffed it into the boy's mouth, his eyes opened in shock.

"Now swallow." Nevaeh instructed, and Riku dare not try to defy her. "There, was that so bad?"

"..."

"Well?"

"That was the worst thing I've ever tasted." Riku refused to look at the pouting Nevaeh as he dumped out the old water and proceeded to fill up the bucket.

"Hmph! Fine then Mr. Riku! See if I ever make you cookies again!" Nevaeh fumed as she stalked into the house, grumbling about ungrateful Keybladers.

Unbeknownst to Nevaeh, Riku licked his lips, mentally reminding himself to get Nevaeh to make cookie dough again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n That was so...yummy! Hope you guys liked this as much as I did!


	3. Friends Always Tell the Truth

A/n And this popped into my head while I was breaking my back at Rio Reforestation. This one has a TWEEST!

Disclaimer: Riku? (looks around) Nope. Nevaeh? (Talitha Koum hugging a struggling Nevaeh) Nope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson Three: Friends Always Tell the Truth

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Riku...?"

"Yes Heaven?"

"Do you know where my hair tie went?" Nevaeh inquired, as her usually bound hair was now flowing freely over her shoulders and fell down her back in ivory waves. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Maybe you misplaced it." Riku replied, reading a book via moonlight on top of the ledge of Merlin's roof.

"Me? Misplace something? HA!" Nevaeh laughed haughtily, throwing her head back to the stars. "Mr. Riku, you're too much."

"It could happen."

"But I know it didn't."

"Did you ask everyone? Maybe Kairi has it." Riku replied, nonchalantly turning a page.

"I have interrogated Miss Kairi, Mr. Sora, the strangely-shaped talking animalia (aka King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy), Mr. Cid, Mr. Axel, Miss Aerith, Miss Yuffie, Miss Tifa, Mr. Leon, Mr. Cloud, and some strange-looking silver-haired fellow with one wing and a masamune. None have seen it."

"Then you probably lost it."

"I still haven't questioned you, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh rounded on Riku, eyes ignited in flames; a hint at something dreadful. "Did you take my hair tie?"

Riku's face was expressionless. "And what, pray tell, would I need a hair tie for?"

"...Mr. Riku, your hair is quite the envy of all the women...I wouldn't be surprised if you spent time fawning over it yourself..." Nevaeh commented, eyeing Riku's silvery locks mischievously while Riku glared at her.

"Ha ha...but no."

"Mr. Riku...why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth?"

"I dunno..." Riku folded the corner of his book and set it down, looking up at Nevaeh. "And I don't have it."

"I still don't think you're telling me the truth...besides, my instincts are never wrong Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh exclaimed as she took a seat beside the silver-haired boy and stared him down. Unfortunately, this failed to get a reaction.

"I don't have your hair tie Heaven."

"Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh yelled in frustration. "Don't friends always tell the truth to friends?"

"I am telling the truth." Riku said simply, backing up a little to distance himself from his potential cause of death.

"Don't lie to me." Nevaeh said dangerously, but her golden eyes were amused, ready to pounce on him if he slipped up.

Predatory orange met brilliant aquamarine.

"I didn't take your hair tie."

Nevaeh scanned her eyes over him once more, before sighing.

"I suppose..." Nevaeh said carefully. "You're telling the truth."

"...How 'bout I help you look for it?" Riku offered, standing up and holding out a hand. She scowled and got up by herself.

"Fine, but I don't know how much help you'll be Mr. Riku."

"I'll find it; don't worry." Riku said as he jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on his feet. He walked off, but not before fingering a plain black hair tie in his pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/n Okay, yeah, I know, short. But it hit me over the head and I had to type it before I black out from a concussion. But this was fun. Don't forget to review!


	4. Don't Be Afraid

A/n I decided to do a holiday drabble in honour of Halloween!

Disclaimer: Because I'm totally not sarcastic, I do own Kingdom Hearts and Riku...note the sarcasm in voice. Jeez...but seriously, don't own Riku or Nevaeh and I never will...my life is pointless...—cries— I also don't own Halloween Town, for that great idea belongs to Tim Burton. Also don't own Gethsemane by Nightwish.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lesson Four: Don't Be Afraid.

---------------------------------------------------------

"How on earth did we end up on this world?"

"Honestly, I have no idea Heaven." Riku replied as he ran a hand through his silver hair which now sported several braids in the mercury strands.

For some unexplained reason, Riku and Nevaeh ended up in Halloween Town in middle of the great Halloween holiday itself. They also found themselves in costumes for another unexplainable reason, and it seemed like they were stuck.

"Anyway, nice outfit Mr. Riku." Nevaeh said teasingly as she brushed off her outfit in disdain. Riku grunted in response, which seemed to be his only response nowadays to her rare compliments.

Riku was dressed in his normal outfit, but looked as though someone made deliberate alterations in honour of All Hallow's Eve. His leather muscle shirt and jeans were the same, but his jeans were tucked into black boots that reached up to his knee. Over his black vest, a black and white vest in a spider-like pattern was in place, and the spiders looked as though they were actually moving. To top it all off, a plain black mask sat over his eyes, making them look an even brighter aquamarine, like a predator waiting to pounce in the dark.

Nevaeh...well...her outfit was another story.

She looked much like Little Red Riding Hood, the only difference being that she looked like a demented disturbed Little Red Riding Hood about to get revenge on the poor insolent wolf who attempted to consume her...

Either way, Nevaeh still looked threatening even she was supposed to look innocent. 'Nuff said.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A tree suddenly moaned frighteningly in the wind, causing Riku to jump in surprise, Nevaeh shaking with mirth. He glared angrily at her.

"What?" Riku spat suddenly, his pride bruised.

"Don't speak that tone with me, Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh shot back, tossing back her hood from shielding her equally glaring eyes. "It's just so amusing to see you so frightened!"

"I wasn't scared Heaven." Riku replied quickly, but even he had to admit that his childish behavior was far from his calm demeanor.

"I didn't say you were scared Mr. Riku." Nevaeh replied, still smirking with triumph. "I clearly said you were frightened."

"Ha ha."

"I'm ignoring your sarcasm Mr. Riku." Nevaeh said blissfully, humming slightly to herself as she stepped away from the celebrating square.

"Where are you going?" Riku yelled over the singing crowd, but Nevaeh disappeared from sight not speaking a word.

_Better go make sure she doesn't kill anyone..._ Riku thought wearily as he weaved his way through the undead crowd, heading in the direction Nevaeh was headed.

Once outside the square, Riku started down the dusty path, entering an old and decrepit cemetery, the tombstones worn and weathered with age. He squinted his eyes through the mist, hoping to catch a glimpse of his...friend (the word was still new to his tongue).

Spirits swayed this way and that, and vampires chatted casually with decaying zombies, but no sign of Nevaeh was present.

Cursing to himself, Riku headed toward the next gate, a strange looking hill beyond it. It stretched against the shadowed horizon, highlighted by the moon behind it.

Riku clenched his fists in impatience. This girl would surely be the death of him.

"Heaven..."

Suddenly, a gust of wind slashed through the silent air, a wisp of a song riding it.

_You wake up_

_Where is the tomb?_

_Will Easter come?_

_Enter my room?_

_The Lord weeps with me_

_My tears fall for you..._

Riku immediately dashed towards the sound, nearly slipping on the moist ground and tripping over a pumpkin. Looking around the hill, he was surprised what he saw.

Heaven.

Literally, of course.

Nevaeh was seemingly waltzing on air, her feet light as she danced to an invisible audience among the pumpkin patch. Her eyes were closed in contentment, and she seemed completely unaware of Riku's presence, silently mouthing the words of some unknown song to herself.

Riku stared, but smirked in amusement.

He was going to hold this over her for a very, very, very, VERY long time.

Taking advantage of her obliviousness at the moment (he was surely going to get killed for this), he crept among the shadows with cat-like grace, taking care to stay as silent as possible. He glanced from a distance.

She was still unaware, still dancing.

He stepped lightly across the ground, inching closer and closer to her graceful form, until he was about two feet from her position.

Her hood was free from her face, and the moon reflected fully on the ivory strands of her hair. Nevaeh's skin was kissed in silver light, and her clothes swished through the air without making a sound.

Riku shook his head, clearing his thoughts before he prepared to...

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Riku."

The silver-haired boy froze; he had been caught.

Nevaeh faced him completely now, her golden eyes glowing with excitement and amusement. Right there and then, she looked truly frightening.

Riku gulped slightly.

"Awwww...poor Mr. Riku..." Nevaeh cooed, stepping delicately towards Riku, who slowly backed up, tripping over a pumpkin, a tiny sliver of horror searing through his aquamarine orbs. He was the prey now, and Heaven was the hunter.

"Don't be afraid."

----------------------------------------------------

A/n And there is a huge moral here! Don't ever think that you can sneak up on someone who looks vulnerable. That will be your ultimate mistake. This was a little creepier than what I wanted, but hey, it's Halloween!

Hope you liked it, and please review!


	5. Friends Always Tell the Truth pt2

A/n Another plot bunny attack. Ow.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. 'Cept maybe in my dreams...nope, not there either.

---------------------------------------------------

Lesson Five: Friends Always Tell the Truth (Part 2!)

--------------------------------------------------

"..."

This was not good.

Nevaeh certainly knew that a certain silver-haired boy was hiding from her, and for good reason.

She was absolutely livid when she discovered Riku had indeed taken her hair tie, lied to her, and laughed about it.

Laughed.

At _her_.

Oh, was he going to _pay._

She slipped silently around the corner of a building, her eyes surveying the area with the sharpness of any advanced targeting system.

Objective: Search and destroy.

Okay, so maybe destroy was a little harsh.

How about maim? Yeah, let's go with that.

Nevaeh ceased her internal mental ramblings, continuing her search for Riku. True, he didn't look scared when she seethed at him when Nevaeh discovered that Riku had her hair tie the whole time, but then again, Riku had a knack for making his face look like it was carved in stone...or maybe with his skin tone...marble...

There!

"...brilliant...surely brilliant..." Nevaeh muttered to herself as she caught sight of her target. Her shifty-eyed, sneaky target...

...who was holding a ribbon-tied package in his hand?

Okay, things were getting interesting.

And why was he sneaking?

_These are the questions that haunt me._ Nevaeh mused as she watched her target walk quickly in another direction, glancing behind him.

"Where are you going Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh had to run a bit to catch up, all the while pretending to be invisible. For a second, he glanced behind again, and Nevaeh effortlessly jumped up and landed on the roof of a house before he saw her.

_How come he hasn't sensed me yet? Mr. Riku, what are you up to?_

Riku shrugged, entering Merlin's house, and of course Nevaeh had to follow. What if he was...?

What if he...sneaked into her room?

Nevaeh held back a furious squeak, hopping down to the cobblestone street and speeding into the old wizard's house. Her target was no where to be found, but at once hearing a certain door open in a certain girl's room, all self-restraint for stealth was thrown out the window as she shrieked her mighty battle cry and dashed to her room, her whip of a braid snapping in the air.

"MR. RIKU!"

The ivory-haired lass rushed to her room, her suspicions confirmed as she found Riku about to set his mysterious package in her drawer. His face was once again set, but his eyes, oh his eyes; his eyes were astonished. Perfect.

"Yes Heaven?"

"What are you doing in my room? It is totally improper for a young man to be in a lady's room without her permission!"

"...Doesn't that only count when the young man and lady are in the room together and alone? Cid's in the house too, stuffing with face with chili." Riku remarked, his voice monotonous.

Ouch. He had her at a stalemate.

"...That's completely beside the point!" Nevaeh retorted, her fierce golden irises increasing in intensity as she eyed at Riku's package. "...What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That thing!"

"What thing?"

Nevaeh growled in frustration. If its one thing Riku could do, she'll admit, it was that he could always get a rise out of her without really trying.

But he certainly was aware of that fact albeit the slight smirk shadowing his lips.

"What is that package for?"

"Its for you Heaven." Riku stated simply, holding out the package for Nevaeh to take. She blinked in pure surprise; she was sure that something in her mind snapped.

"Huh?"

What an intelligent and eloquent response.

Apparently, Riku seemed to think so as well.

"It's called a gift. Sometimes friends give things to each other for any kind of occasion, or if they just want to." Riku explained, setting the small package in her hand.

"...Than what is the occasion for this...gift?" Nevaeh inquired, something working in her memories...the word 'gift' sounded familiar...something involving ribbons and toys...

"I wanted to apologize for taking your hair tie." There went his monotone voice again, but there was a tint of...something in his voice...what was that infernal emotion called again...bashfulness?

"So...you got me a gift to apologize?" Nevaeh raised an eyebrow in question, gently pulling the ribbon to reveal the surprise inside.

A sparkling cross of white and amber-emblazoned gold wove in and out of miniscule diamonds on a fine chain. It was so finely-crafted and delicate that Nevaeh held it as though it would break.

It was...pretty.

"You got _this _for me Mr. Riku?"

"What, you're too _boyish_ for jewelry?"

Nevaeh huffed, running her fingernails over the tiny cross. Riku should be thankful he's only funny when he's sarcastic. "I was just wondering how you were able to afford such a thing."

"Ha ha...I'm not poor."

"I never said you were."

"But you implied it." Riku pointed out.

"True."

She stared at the necklace, still confused why Riku would get her such an expensive piece of jewelry. Did that mean she had to get him something in return?

"Are you going to put it on or what?" Riku's voice shook her out of her reverie, Nevaeh pouting in response. She turned around, unclasping the necklace to put it on. He fingers struggled with the tiny clasp, and she made a mental note to destroy the tiny mechanism that mocked her so.

"Oh here." Riku took the clasp from her hands, working with the clasp with ease, the cross settling softly on her collarbone.

"Hmm..." She looked down at it, the gold contrasting slightly with the pale pallor of her neckline. "Not bad."

She expected some sarcastic comment or grunt, but when she turned around, Riku was already gone.

Nevaeh fingered the cross, playing with it. What were you supposed to say after you received a gift...?

"Thank you, Mr. Riku."

And she forgot to punish him for taking her hair tie.

"MR. RIKU!"

A/n Everyone go AWWWWW...nah, just kidding. I actually have a necklace that looks like the one that I wrote about. Remember that cross, cuz it might be popping up every now and then. Please review!


	6. Don't Steal, Just Borrow without Asking

A/n I'm just one big target for plot bunny attacks. (Hobbles to nearest hospital) Two in one night! It's a new record!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. My life is pointless. (Sobs)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson Six: Don't Steal, Just Borrow without Asking

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Heaven, why did you take Sora's shoes?"

Riku stared at Nevaeh as she jumped around wearing Sora's obnoxiously yellow and black shoes. It wasn't that she was wearing them in general, but Riku was more surprised that her feet actually _fit._

"Mr. Riku! By your tone of voice, I'd think that you are implying that I stole them!"

"...I wasn't. But now that you mention it..."

"I didn't steal Mr. Sora's shoes..." Nevaeh modeled the shoes for the silver-haired boy, tapping the toes on the cobblestones. "I just...borrowed them without asking."

"..." Riku raised an eyebrow in question. "Pray tell, why would you need to _borrow_ Sora's shoes?"

"They help me increase the height of my jumps threefold. It's like these shoes are full of air!"

Riku opened his mouth, and then shut it.

He was wondering how Sora could jump incredibly high distances, perform impossibly flexible maneuvers, and (dare he say it?) _fly_ when it was clearly _impossible_ for humans to _fly_.

He certainly proved that last fact wrong in the last battle with Xemnas.

"Show me then Heaven." Riku said, his face void of any emotion.

"Sure Mr. Riku since you so _graciously_ asked." Nevaeh replied without question with hints of sarcasm laced in her voice, setting her feet in position before launching her body into the air, literally _flying_ towards the sun that Riku had to shield his eyes to keep watch on her.

"Okay, now you're just showing off!" Riku yelled in response to her laughing as she fell back down to earth, her impact causing the ground to split and crumble into a crater, dust twirling this way and that.

If Riku didn't have any dignity, he would have let his jaw drop to the ground.

Sora certainly couldn't do _that_.

"How...?"

Nevaeh grinned like a Cheshire cat, lightly dusting off her halter top and shorts, tapping the front of the dorky yet strangely functional yellow shoes.

"Myep." She brushed back her ivory bangs, her amber eyes glittering in excitement from her stolen prize. "It's all in the shoes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n My sister and I both thought of this when I was fighting the last battle with Xemnas when you had to jump to the citadel that Xemnas was at. That battle was tiring...it was like over and over and over and over...um, yeah. I need to quit going off on tangents. Anyway, we always wondered why Sora could do those things...then we decided that it was his shoes...they are not only the most horrifying pair of shoes I have ever seen, but they are also functional. Wonder if you can do that with clown shoes...

Review please!


	7. Everyone Has A Birthday

A/n I couldn't help it. Nevaeh was demanding that I update. And this one of the twelve chapters that I'm doing in honour of Christmas, so yeah. There will be little bits and references towards the holiday, so watch out for them! These chapters are sorta X-mas themed, but are a little more or less of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, I would work with Talitha Koum and Tetsuya Nomura and we would create Kingdom Hearts 3 where Axel would make a come-back, Roxas and Namine would exist by themselves, Sora and Kairi would declare their love to the world, Nevaeh would be an actual Kingdom Hearts character (seriously, who doesn't love that adorable little psychopath? XD) and then Riku and Nevaeh would be everyone's favourite couple. But alas, I do not own them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson Seven: Everyone Has a Birthday

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Riku?"

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

This was how Riku and Nevaeh's conversation started. Riku was lying back on the crooked tile roof of Merlin's house, staring up at the little golden flakes of light. Normally during the day, they couldn't be seen very well, but in the afterglow of the sunset, they shone gold, and at night, like now, they glowed with a soft, iridescent light that fell like snow upon every surface.

"I'm sixteen Heaven." Riku replied, sitting up and stretching his arms. "Why?"

"Mr. Sora said that today was your birthday." Nevaeh replied. "How come there's no party? Or cake? Or gifts?"

"Because it isn't my birthday and Sora's memory isn't all that great..." Riku smirked to himself; leave it to Sora to put Riku in another situation with the very pleasant bane of his existence. "My birthday was already a while back."

"Oh..."

Now that was something Riku didn't expect. He expected some random comment, some sarcasm even, but a dejected, even _sad_ 'oh' was something Riku didn't expect at all.

"Why do you ask?" Riku replied, looking over at the ivory-haired lass. Her eyes were cast downward, but the look didn't last long. Her face suddenly brightened, so much so that Riku was taken back.

"Nothing. Just nothing!" Nevaeh scooted closer to the silver-haired boy, her smile growing even wider. Riku's eyes widened slightly at her sudden movement, and scooted a little away from her position.

"That's not an answer." Riku struggled to keep his voice monotone, but Nevaeh's close distance made him a tad nervous. Her amber eyes shone with a sliver of mischief, her hair glittered from the gold dust raining from the sky, the cross he gave her sparkled from her pale collar bone—

_STOP IT!!!_ Riku reprimanded his mind; those thoughts were too dangerous, too confusing for him to think about right now.

"Okay, so I wanted to see a real birthday." Nevaeh stopped moving closer to him, thank goodness, and so Riku finally relaxed. "I haven't seen one in years."

"What about your own birthday?"

As soon as Riku saw her face, he knew immediately that he asked the wrong thing.

"It's okay..." Nevaeh smiled, a real genuine smile, and hopped down from the roof top to Merlin's door, looking up at Riku. "I haven't had one in a long time...too much trouble."

Riku looked down at her, face devoid of emotion. "Everyone has a birthday Heaven."

"Well if I don't remember mine, then how can I have one Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh retorted, annoyed by Riku's statement.

"...Hold on." Riku disappeared over the edge, Nevaeh craning her neck to see where her friend went.

She heard faint yells, some grappling, and then some more yells. What on earth was she missing?

And why wasn't she a part of it?

Nevaeh growled, stomping over to the old wizard's door, very peeved that Riku left her in the cold, outside, and not in a fight.

"MR. RIKU!" Nevaeh slammed open the rather large door, immediately surprising the group of people waiting inside.

Axel was wrestling an annoyed and strangling Riku off of a suffocating Sora; Yuffie and Kairi were carrying in pastries of assorted kinds; Leon, Cid, Aerith and Tifa were all very amused because Donald and Goofy decided to put a rather large obnoxious party hat on Cloud's head.

Nevaeh blinked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Well...little silver here (Riku scowled at the nickname) told us about your little predicament, so hey..." Axel started, but Sora interrupted him, inhaling deeply as he escaped Riku's grasp.

"Riku got all embarrassed 'cause I said he liked ya—" Sora didn't even get to finish his sentence, as Riku bonked the spiky-head boy on the head, instantly knocking him out, Kairi rushing to his aid.

"Anyway..." Riku's face was an interesting shade of magenta, quickly fading back into pale marble. "Since you can't remember, we decided to change my 'birthday'..." Riku shot a look at the barely conscious Sora. "...into yours."

Nevaeh looked at each person in the whole room.

"Eh?"

"Today's your birthday. End of story." Leon stated quickly, scowling as Yuffie tied one of the party ribbons in his hair. "Stop it Yuffie."

"Oh." Nevaeh stared blankly at Riku, who stared blankly back. "Do we have chocolate cake?"

Riku instantly looked over at Kairi, who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so..."

"We have strawberry short-cake...if that helps..." Aerith said gently, tugging the party hat off of Cloud's head.

"..." Nevaeh strode over the group, and poked the strawberry cake in question. "What is today?"

"December 13th?"

Nevaeh looked at Riku; a mischievous smirk alighted on her face.

"You better not forget my birthday, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh laughed, just before she threw a large portion of cake at the silver boy's face.

"Wouldn't dream of it, dear Heaven." Riku spoke lightly as he wiped the strawberries off his face, a rare smile drifting on his face.


	8. Mistletoe is Evil

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

Lesson Eight: Mistletoe is Evil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Riku...?"

"Yes Heaven?"

"Why are Mr. Sora and Ms. Kairi sucking face in front of everyone?"

Riku grimaced slightly at Nevaeh's choice of words. Still, her phrasing kissing as 'sucking face' made him less nervous around her.

Not that he was nervous.

Nope. Not one bit.

"They're under mistletoe."

"That white plant thing?" Nevaeh pointed up to said plant, the innocent clump of ivory blossoms hanging over the kissing couple.

"Is it necessary to kiss someone under this mistletoe?" Nevaeh looked at Riku, somehow eager for an answer.

"Um..." Riku felt his face warm up slightly. Was it noticeable? "It's tradition that when you catch someone under the mistletoe that you kiss them. It's not that important."

"Oh." Nevaeh replied, giggling slightly as Sora and Kairi finally broke apart, sheepishly smiling as everyone laughed.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain pyromaniac redhead crept behind the silver-haired boy and the golden-eyed girl. They didn't notice that the once-upon a Nobody hooked a small group of a certain little plant above their heads on the ceiling.


	9. Snowball Fights 'Nuff Said

Disclaimer: sings X-Mas carols I DON'T OWN THEM! NO I DON'T! FA LA LA LA, LA LA LA!!!

Lesson Nine: Snowball Fights. 'Nuff Said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long have they been going at it?" Sora inquired, watching Riku dodge a rocketing missile, missing its target by mere centimeters.

"A while I guess." Axel replied, bundling up deeper in his emerald coat, shivering. "I hate the cold."

"Makes me wonder why how they've been able to last out here..." Kairi replied, pulling her pink coat closer to her body, moving closer to Sora for warmth. "It's been about...what...three hours?"

"Love can do crazy things to people..." Axel replied, smirking in response. "In this case, to two very love-struck little monsters."

"MR. RIKU! YOU GOT SNOW IN HAIR! IT'LL FREEZE NOW!" Nevaeh screeched, her face flushed due to the cold wind blowing across her cheeks.

"SO? YOU GOT ICE IN MY JACKET HEAVEN!" Riku yelled back, shaking said leather jacket of snow.

"This is amusing." Kairi replied, giggling as Sora wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Riku would never act this way around girls back at Destiny Islands."

"Riku and Nevaeh...what a pair." Sora smiled, his teeth chattering.

"Should we prepare the wedding?" Axel snickered, just before he was barraged by a flurry of snowballs.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!" Riku and Nevaeh chorused together, both unaware that both parties were blushing.

Whether from the cold wintry air or the presence of each other, we will never know.


	10. Naughty or Nice?

A/n This takes place after the Halloween drabble!

Disclaimer: I would like them for Christmas, but I haven't been _that_ good!

Lesson Ten: Naughty or Nice?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got some nerve Mr. Riku."

Riku sighed; his form tired from Nevaeh's nagging. Somehow, everything that came from his mouth managed to enrage the white-haired lass no matter what.

"What did I do now Heaven?"

"Why did you have to go and tell Santa that I was bad? Now I'll never get a gift for Christmas!" Nevaeh yelled, pulling Riku into a headlock, his head pressed against the red cloth of her cloak resting on her collar bone.

Riku blinked, his aquamarine eyes vibrant through his black mask.

"What about the cross I gave you? That's a gift." Riku pointed out.

"Hm..." Nevaeh held a finger to her chin, pondering in thought. "True. Very true."

"..." Riku struggled against Nevaeh's grip, but she wouldn't let go. "Can you let go of me Heaven?"

"No! This is your punishment Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh snapped, her bright gold eyes flaming with embers. "And plus, I haven't had a Christmas gift in a long time!"

"Well, if you let go of me...I promise to get you something." Riku kept his face neutral, inwardly hoping that his face wouldn't give away his lie.

"Can it be anything?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay." Nevaeh grinned, holding onto Riku tighter. "I want a snowman!"

Riku blinked in surprised, but then scowled in annoyance. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes please!" She squealed happily, releasing her hold on Riku and skipping around in circles in the snow-covered clearing near Santa's workshop.

This girl is so childish.

"Fine." Riku sighed tiredly, and the two set to work.

A pat of snow here, and some rolling of ice there, and in about half an hour, Riku and Nevaeh stood back to observe their handiwork.

"He's funny looking..." Nevaeh commented. "Just like your face."

Ouch. Blow to Riku's ego, as he was so not funny looking.

"Ha ha. And that's why I told Santa you were bad."

"You aren't so nice yourself Mr. Riku." Nevaeh huffed, throwing her hood over her sensitive ears. "...Cold."

"..." Riku watched Nevaeh beside him. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind, and her skirt of her Little Red Riding Hood costume was hardly what you would call suitable for the wintry air. "Here."

Riku pulled Nevaeh into his arms, fully aware that she would blackmail him for it later. Nevaeh made no sound, whether grateful for the warmth and the hug or shocked beyond all belief. He didn't know.

What he did know (and without any interference from any doubts within the confines of his mind) that she did end up replying, a soft and gentle sound that he could barely hear at all.

"Thank you."

Huh.

Maybe Heaven isn't so bad after all.


	11. Singers Are As Beautiful As Their Voices

A/n Almost there. Almost there to my 12th chapter goal! (starts to crawl due to exhaustion)

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts...All I want for Christmas is to own it too, like Tetsuya Nomura! (But I don't own it, just like how I don't own Nevaeh; she belongs to Talitha Koum) Also don't own Noel.

Lesson Eleven: Singers Are As Beautiful As Their Voices.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, eager to get her boyfriend to stop singing Christmas carols. His voice was worse than nails raking a chalkboard, but she knew she couldn't tell him that.

"Why'd you make me stop?" The boy whined, rubbing his own ears due to Kairi's yells. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Sora..." Riku replied, resisting teasing his friend on his voice. "You're just not meant to sing."

"Hey!" Sora piped up, shooting a glance at Kairi and Nevaeh. "Why don't the girls sing us a Christmas carol?"

"Sora!" Kairi replied, blushing lightly. "You know I can't sing..."

"And Heaven will probably make all our ears bleed." Riku stated with a slight grin on his face, earning a death glare from Nevaeh.

"C'mon Ms. Kairi! We'll show Mr. Riku and Mr. Sora!" Nevaeh huffed, dragging Kairi in front of Merlin's room in front of the two boys, looking at them skeptically.

"I'm serious! I don't know how to sing." Kairi replied helplessly.

"Don't worry. Neither do I."

This nonchalant remark did not calm Kairi's poor nerves one little bit as Nevaeh stopped the both of them in front of Merlin's old dresser, outfitted in holly and wreaths in celebration of the season.

Both girls breathed deeply, standing straight and tall in front.

"_The first Noel the angel did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds  
in fields as they lay;  
In fields as they lay, keeping their sheep,  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.   
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
Born is the King of Israel."_

"Wow...nice song." Sora replied, impressed as the girls continued singing. Their voices echoed off the dusty walls of the house as they sung, and the notes were high and sweet, like angels...

Angels...

"They really do have beautiful voices, don't they?" Sora asked Riku, who had been watching them in silence ever since they started.

"Yeah." Riku replied quietly, watching Nevaeh sing joyfully, a smile gracing her pink tinted lips as she sang along with Kairi. "Beautiful."


	12. Mistletoe is REALLY Evil

A/n FINALLY! I finally reached my 12th chapter goal! And this is the last chapter of the X-Mas specials, so I hope all you Riku and Nevaeh shippers have read it and it meets your expectations! Merry Christmas!

p.s. I might do one for New Year's.

Lesson Twelve: Mistletoe is REALLY Evil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm...sucking face, huh?" Axel innocently inquired the two teens standing in front of him. Riku turned around, his blush finally settling into his usual neutral face, while Nevaeh gave Axel quite the look of suspicion.

"Mr. Axel, is there some specific reason as to why you were listening in onto our conversation?"

"No way little missy!" Axel huffed, looking oh-so-offended. "I just wanted to remark on your choice of words, is all."

"Really."

"Lemme tell ya something babe..." Riku grimaced at this little name. "...Axel ain't no snooper, and I like to keep my nose in my own business...got it memorized?"

"Did you just call me _babe_?"

"Not important!" Axel interrupted hurriedly. "Just make sure you always watch where you are...if ya get what I mean missy."

"OKAY!" Riku yelled suddenly, making everyone in the room jump. He walked up to Axel, grabbing the older man's collar and yanking him down to his eye level. "Listen _Axel_, Heaven's name is not babe, nor missy, nor any other stupid nickname you've got for her. Her name is HEAVEN, but you may only address her as NEVAEH. N-E-V-A-E-H." Riku replied, throwing the grown man into a chair.

"_Got it memorized?_"

Axel grinned evilly at the younger boy, snickering slightly at Riku's overprotectiveness of his..._friend_.

"Sure thing...just keep a watch on your girl, eh Riku?" Axel retorted with a laugh, briskly walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Riku and Nevaeh behind (since everyone else had left for Christmas shopping).

"Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh inquired, narrowing her eyes at the tall boy in front of her. "What did Mr. Axel mean when he said 'just keep a watch on your girl?'? Last time I checked, I wasn't owned by anyone, and most certainly not _you_."

Riku knew he had been caught, but he faced Nevaeh now, hiding his true face behind a mask as usual. "Nothing Heaven. Don't worry about it."

"Mr. Riku! I demand that you answer me now—" Nevaeh suddenly stopped on her words, nearly choking on her own tongue as she seemed to look past Riku. Her eyes suddenly widened, but then went back to their original size, glimmering slightly with liquid amber in the golden irises.

"Heaven, what are you looking at—?" Riku suddenly stopped on his own words as he was unexpectedly pulled into a strong embrace, courtesy of Nevaeh. His breath heightened and quickened, and he was subconsciously aware of how close she really was to him as she stared at him.

"Mr. Riku, I need to keep up the tradition..." Nevaeh said in a slight sing-song voice as he looked at her face, light dancing in her eyes.

"Heaven...what are you..." And Riku just realized...

...that mistletoe was not just evil...

...but in the hands of a certain dead-man-walking pyromaniac red-head (that Riku just might thank later), mistletoe is REALLY evil.

Well, Riku just went ahead and let evil kiss him. He'll just have to make an alibi later on.


	13. Friends Always Share

A/N Okay, this has been on a long enough hiatus, and I finally have some free time. Of course, I'm doing this all for the lovely and brilliant Talitha and her super awesome OC Heaven "Nevaeh" Alexander, and for Riku, who desperately needs a woman, who should count himself lucky that such a beautiful and wonderful OC has come into his life. (sighs happily) As you can probably tell, I adore this couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all. I don't own Riku, for he is not tangible and has not proposed to me in reality or in my dreams (tears) and Heaven is the awesomesauce created by Talitha Koum.

NOTE: Those of you new to this fic, I demand that you go read That's Why by Talitha Koum this instant if you do not now the awesomeness that is Nevaeh. Like now. Before I sic Riku and Anti-Sora on ya. (pets lovable bishies) Also, this lesson ties into one of my favourite chapters in the fic, but is in no way related to the actual plot, so no confusion please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson 13: Friends Always Share

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was so tranquil here.

The light breeze caressing the thin pines, shaking their branches just before soft sighs swirled up towards a fire-breasted sky. Just through the trees, the peak of an ancient mansion rose from the earth, adding towards the sense of wonder the woods already created.

Nevaeh loved it here.

She had merely been strolling along, determined to make this world her home. Sure, it may have been partly annoying first meeting the cheery townsfolk of this world (many smiles were lovely until it made you sick), but Nevaeh could not deny the beauty of the eternal sunsets.

Yes, she would live here.

"Heaven?"

Nevaeh froze as her spine tingled from the reverberations of the voice. Blast it all, would he always have such a effect on her?!

"Why, good sir, do you find it enjoyable to stalk me wherever I go?" Nevaeh whirled around to meet Riku's face, his expression solemn. His eyes were shimmering green in the dim light, Nevaeh almost felt the need to swoon.

Pfft. As if.

She waved him off with the flick of her wrist, indicating him to leave. Hm. No such effect occurred.

"Well, are you not going to even answer me Mr. Riku? Or am I merely having an inquiry with the trees? I assure you, they are very good listeners." Nevaeh stalked up to the young man, arms akimbo in exaggeration. "Well?"

"…Heaven…" Riku merely sighed in response, holding a palm to his head. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me—I mean us for dinner." Nevaeh eyed Riku suspiciously, clearly asking him with her eyes _what's the catch?_

"No catch, I swear." Riku put his arms in front of him in self-defense.

"Well, as tempting as that offer sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Nevaeh whipped around and walked towards the old mansion, a little strut in her step. Riku stared after her, astounded, before rushing off after her.

"Hey! Heaven—!" Riku inwardly punched himself for sounding so desperate, but alas, it had happened.

The ivory-haired lass stopped short, observing the decrepit abode with mild interest. Yes, the roof tiles were chipped, the yard could use some weeding, but it had character.

"Yes!" She yelled out in glee, much to RIku's confusion. At the moment, she did not care, but pranced around the lawn, staring up in awe at the stone pillars. Yes, this house had a splendid history!

"Heaven, why are you so excited about this mansion?" Riku asked, looking slightly wary of said mansion, eyeing its mysterious aura.

"It's a secret!" Nevaeh replied as she proceeded to dust the pillars, rushing all over in an effort to make them neat and tidy. She hummed softly to herself, not even bothering to shoo Riku away.

Hm. Maybe this was because she was "crushing" on Mr. Riku.

That term made no sense. She had no mallet for which to crush him with.

Oh well. Back to dusting.

"Ya know, it's not proper etiquette among friends to keep secrets." Riku responded as he followed her with his aquamarine eyes. He just stood there still, satisfied with watching Nevaeh make a fool out of herself.

Okay, that was a lie. He just couldn't keep his eyes off that bouncing eccentric ball of energy.

"Well, Mr. Riku! I know that proper etiquette at the dinner table does not involve you and Mr. Sora grappling for the last drumstick whilst Ms. Kairi and I look on horrified." Nevaeh quipped, smirking slightly as the silverhead's ears flushed a brilliant red.

"That's—that's different."

Nevaeh shook her head. Boys will always be boys.

"Friends share secrets, not keep them from each other." Riku replied, the red gone as soon as it came. He walked over to Nevaeh, turning her around by her shoulder. Nevaeh grinned; _nah ah __ah__…I'm not telling._

"Heaven…" He growled, clearly frustrated. As if that had any real effect on the young girl. Really, the boy should know better.

"Oh, just so you'll stop that absurd growling. You sound like a rabid hound." Nevaeh sighed, brushing the heated hand off her shoulder. Tingling spread throughout her entire arm; it was exciting.

It was also frightening.

"If you must know, I plan on making this world my home, and plan to live in this mansion!" Nevaeh said briskly, stepping away from the lad to better view his expression. His face was actually quite stoic, but his eyes revealed a bit of sadness in their depths.

"You don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to. This house is brilliant, and it hold's so much potential!" Shot Nevaeh.

Riku shrugged, no big deal, but it was obvious. Nevaeh cocked her head, interested in his approval. Usually such conversations resulted in Nevaeh holding Riku in a headlock.

Nevaeh sighed. This crush was so annoying. There was no actual mallet involved.

"…You say that friends do not share secrets, correct Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh said, taking a seat on top of a pillar gracefully. Riku looked up, nodding.

"Well…then…" Nevaeh twinged slightly; friendliness was nice until you felt guilty. Not nice. "Maybe if you share some of your own, maybe I'll consider you interesting enough to stay with you—you all insufferable group of do-gooders." She finished off her last sentence quickly, observing the young man stand before her.

He smiled, talking a seat on the opposite pillar across from her.

"Fine…there was this one time when Sora and I were nine…and he just got his first haircut and asked me if it looked cool…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in laughter as Nevaeh and Riku conversed of secrets and silly stories. In a bistro on the other side of Twilight Town, Sora sneezed into his angel-haired pasta.


	14. Subtlety Is Key

A/n Okay, it's been ages since I've written one of these, but I just got so inspired! So here it is: RIKU'S FRIENDSHIP LESSONS!! UPDATED!! I'm so sorry that I have been so inactive for…woo, who knows how long…yeah, college has been a difficulty, so I am very busy, but I am determined to update more!

Note: About this story…I may have never been in an actual relationship before, but I've sometimes wondered what it's like. I've also tried writing a bit differently than what I used to, and instead of this focusing on an actual lesson, I've given into the temptation of writing fluff, since I haven't written in a long time. So…using these two characters that I love so much…I hope you do enjoy.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Riku belong to Squeenix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura; Nevaeh belongs to the talented Talitha Koum. 

Riku's Friendship Lessons

Lesson 14: Subtlety Is Key

Riku, despite popular belief, has never been in a serious relationship before. Friendship, yes, he could very well handle casual smiles and conversation; maybe a hug or, involving family and good female friends such as Kairi, a kiss.

And yes, said kisses were always completely innocent, on the cheek and spoke of familial affection. Kairi is, and always will be, his sister figure.

(And if Sora didn't hurry up, he just might have to have one of those pseudo-older-brother-to-the-boyfriend conversations. The idea itself is quite laughable.)

Now. Back to relationships.

Riku is the popular one. The pretty-boy one. The handsome one. He has plenty of admirers; plenty of pretty girls who follow him, complimenting him on his features and maybe handing him a shy flower or two. He would smile, politely decline and be on his way before said pretty girls burst into tears.

Nevaeh however…a complete other story. He was quite surprised (he would say shocked, but our dear Riku has a reputation to uphold) when Nevaeh stalked right up to him during school that day, fisted his shirt up in her pale little hands and kissed him full on the mouth, right in front of the majority of the student body.

(Sora would later find his voice, commenting on the way Riku's face flushed a rather unmanly shade of magenta after Nevaeh released him from her kiss and went on her merry way. Sora later found himself held in a headlock, despite pleas to Kairi to convince Riku to release him.)

In less than three days, they became an official couple once Nevaeh hunted Riku down at the small little play island, toeing the sand.

"I kissed you! Doesn't that mean we're together?" Nevaeh inquired.

Riku face-palmed, groaned, and begrudgingly nodded in agreement. Truth was, he rather liked Nevaeh, and, being the logical young man Riku was, the only rational and logical next step in their (Friendship? Relationship? What exactly was it?) situation would be to…date.

Nevaeh squealed in pure delight before laying another wet one on his lips and dashing away, Riku sputtering, his face red and hot.

Three weeks later and their relationship had…not changed.

Riku and Nevaeh already enjoyed each other's company before "the incident", as Sora and Kairi so innocently referred it as. They chatted at the ivory-haired lass's book shop, strolled along the beach, did homework together, et cetera.

But those things were normal. As far as Riku thought, nothing about them changed. And he wasn't too sure whether he liked that or not. If there was a change, it was too subtle for him to notice.

Riku and Nevaeh were neither touchy-feely types. They both had their boundaries (though Nevaeh sometimes had flagrant disregard for such boundaries), were independent of each other, and tolerated no riff-raff. They did not hold hands, hug, or kiss.

Not that anyone saw.

Sometimes, when they were alone, it was a whole different story. Riku knew that he was not particularly a man of action once it came to romance (fighting, however, was a whole different ball game), but usually one quiet look into Nevaeh's amber irises made him freeze altogether. His breath hitched, and suddenly she looked so much prettier.

He looks at her, so shy and simple, he's afraid that she might think him a pansy…but she has the same look. It's so rare, seeing a young lady of Nevaeh's brash nature, moved to such gentleness. Her face looks suddenly small, because she's smiling with a quirk of mischievousness and with a hint of shyness. It's almost scary to see her so quiet.

Usually these moments happen while they're at the island, all alone, stars blinking overhead; a cornucopia of worlds watching. At first glance, they might just be two children standing dumbly at a shore, but then you look into their eyes and see a light shine with such intensity that you momentarily forget it's rude to stare.

They stare so quietly, almost as if they were speaking with their eyes. Nevaeh smiles, the left side of her mouth moved into a most notable smirk, and Riku, bless his soul, smiles back. The look in their eyes is something else.

A strange mix of gentle love and overpowering affection. Almost as if it were just the two of them on the beach, an old movie cliché found in the real world. They're holding hands too, fingers laced, his thumb rubbing against the back of her hand.

And then, she brings their hands together and she kisses, softly, gently, with a dash of shyness, the back of his hand, a hidden smile lazy in her eyes. He should be embarrassed, but he isn't. He just rests his forehead against hers, and they close their eyes, as though a psychic connection forming between the two.

They aren't kissing.

They don't need to. They already know how they feel.

And maybe, Riku thinks, he doesn't have to worry about being in a serious relationship. If, he thinks, Nevaeh can be subtle like this, he can learn to be subtle too.


End file.
